1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic apparatus such as a liquid crystal apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector, which includes the electro-optic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As this type of electro-optic apparatus, there is, for example, an electro-optic apparatus which includes pixel electrodes, scan lines used to selectively drive the pixel electrodes, data lines, and Thin Film Transistors (TFTs) for switching pixels on a substrate, and which drives an active matrix. Switching devices, such as TFTs, and various types of wiring are formed on the substrate as a laminated structure.
In the above-described electro-optic apparatus, retention capacities are formed on the laminated structure, so that it is planned to increase the contrast of a display image and decrease flickering. For example, JPA-2000-284722 proposes a technology for implementing the increase in capacity by connecting a plurality of retention capacities in parallel.
However, it has become clear that, when the above-described plurality of retention capacities are formed, the temporal variation in fixed electrical potential, which is supplied to each of the retention capacities, increases because of the difference in the configurations of the respective retention capacities (in detail, materials and laminated structures) in the study performed by the inventors of the present application. The temporal variation in fixed electrical potential causes, for example, flickering or image sticking. Therefore, the above-described technology has a technical problem in that the quality of the display image may be degraded.